No Apologies
No Apologies is a song by Eminem in the album Eminem Presents the Re-Up. Lyrics 1 In my mind I'm a fighter, my heart's a lighter My soul is the fluid, my flow sparks it right up Arsenic writer, author with arthritis Carpel tunnel, Marshall will start shit-itis Hard headed and hot headed, bull headed and pig headed Dick headed, a prick, a big headache I'm sick Quick witted, for every lyric spitted there are 6 critics Who wait for me to slip with it, so quick This dynamite stick buried the wick, it's gonna explode any minute Some lunatic lit it and it's not Nelly Do not tell me to stop yelling, when I stop selling I quit So stop dwelling an I am not felling You fuckers are not ready, cause I got jelly, like Beyonces pot belly This is Destiny, yes money I'm off running So get off of me, I'm not slowing or softening Chorus No apologies, nah suckers I'm not sorry You can all sue me, y'all could be the cause of me No apologies, y'all feelin' the force of me No remorse for me, like there was no recourse for me No apologies, not even acknowledging you at all 'Till I get a call that god's coming No apologies, laugh fuckers it's all funny I can spit in your face while you're standin' across from me, no apologies 2 My head hit's the pillow, a weeping willow, I can't sleep, a pain so deep it bellows But these cellos help just to keep me mellow, hand's on my head, touch knees to elbows I'm hunched over, emotion just flows over, these cold shoulders are both frozen, you don't know me I keep saying it, I can't stress it enough, so keep playing it and stand next to the subs I choke mic's like asphyxiation when I'm stranglin' my own throat masturbatin' Fuck yeah I'ma basket case but I mastered this rap shit, 'till my ass gets wasted, 'till my Assassination 'Till I'm slain 'cause of some fag's infatuation 44 Mags a fascination, a taste for disaster and if that's the case then... Chorus 3 This song isn't for you, it's for me, a true MC It's what he'll do just to see if he still has it And if his skill's mastered He's able to spill raps long after his killed, that's a real MC Got you feelin' me, whether willing or unwillingly You still agree, as long as there's still this hunger and will in me Then expect a longer life expectancy I'd be a savage beast if I didn't have this outlet to salvage me inside I'd be exploding soaked in self loathing and mourning So I'm warning you, don't coax me It's silly, I'm really a sheep in wolf's clothing Who only reacts when he gets pushed, don't be fooled The press blows up this whole thing, it's stupid They don't know cause they don't see that I'm wounded All they did was ballooned it I'm sick of talkin' 'bout these tattoos cartooneded That's why I tuned it out, I'm sick of dukin' An they can suck my dick while I'm pukin', and you too, you can x2 Expect no sympathy from me I'm an MC This is how I'm supposed to be Cold as a G, my hearts frozen it dont even beat So expect no apologies External Links Lyrics Wiki Category:Song